Just Another Day In Paradise
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Max and Danny live the quiet life. SLASH, Max/Danny. Rated for last chapter.
1. Animals

Cisclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I wrote 22 drabbles for the PRSW_22 prompt list. It's SLASH. You have now been warned. This is based on the presumption that several years has passed since they were rangers and they are in an estabilished relationship.

* * *

><p>"I want a dog," Max announced loudly, as he threw himself on their couch.<p>

"I have allergies," Danny reminded him from his place on the other end of the couch, "we should get a fish instead."

"But I don't want to have to clean the tank," Max said as he scooted around to lean against Danny's side.

"We could get a snake," Danny offered, putting his arm over Max's shoulders.

"Let's not do that," Max replied with a shudder, he reached over and swiped the remote and changing the channel. After a while, he looked up, "What about a cat?"


	2. Atmosphere

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Cole isn't having a sex change, Danny just has a Black sense of humor.

* * *

><p>"What did your mom want anyways?" Danny asked as he pulled away from the curb.<p>

"Mostly to tell me how, if she had her way, I'd be cut out of the will." Max replied as he buckled his seatbelt. "It didn't go over well with Grandma either. I thought we were going to have a fight there for a while."

"At least your grandmother likes me," Danny offered. Max hummed in response, staring out the window, mind back on his family. Danny knew he was being ignored by accident, so he decided to lighten the atmosphere, "Cole's getting a sex-change."


	3. Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I have long believed that Z Delgado was Danny's kid. In Summer's Boys, I floated the idea that Max and Jack have a similar relationship.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Marie Delgado!" Max called as he stalked into the back yard, "Stop tormenting your brother."<p>

Elizabeth looked up from the sandbox, bucket of water half tilted, "But Papa," she protested, "he started it."

Max sighed, "What happened?"

"J.J. took my Barbie and he shot her!" Elizabeth said.

Max had reached the sandbox, he looked down at his son, "What do you have to say for yourself, Jack?"

Jack pointed a chubby finger at Elizabeth accusingly, "She took my action figure last night; I was questioning Barbie as to where she put him because the US doesn't deal with terrorists."


	4. Commitment

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Alternate title, Coming Out. And yes, Danny named his daughter after his mother.

* * *

><p>"When are you going to get married, son?" Daniel Delgado Senior asked.<p>

Danny tensed, "Uh, I don't know. I haven't met the right person."

"What about that Kendall girl you were so sweet on?" Elizabeth asked as she handed her husband a cup of coffee.

"It didn't work out," Danny said, "we decided we were better off as friends."

"Well, I know a nice girl at church," Elizabeth said, "her name is Isabel. I think the two of you would get along splendidly. Her mother is part of the garden club."

Danny stood up, "Mom, I'm with Max, its forever."


	5. Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: References 'After Blue'...sort of.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to be, when you were a kid?" Max asked as he stared into the fire pit.<p>

"An astronaut," Danny replied, "what about you?"

"A soldier," Max replied. "I thought it would get me the farthest away from my family."

"Funny, how dreams can change," Danny said, "I just want to run a business."

Max smiled, "Yeah, and I just want us to have peace. All I need is you."

"I'm glad we stayed together," Danny said, "we're better than any dream I ever had."

"You keep me off the streets," Max replied, "I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Cole, Alyssa, Taylor and Merrick," Danny murmured, checking them off a list.<p>

"Is that everyone?" Max asked as he slid a card into its envelope.

"Yes," Danny replied, "that's the whole family."

"Good," Max replied. "I hope they appreciate this."

Danny glanced up at his partner, "If we didn't invite them, we'd never hear the end of it."

"We'd never hear the end of it either way," Max pointed out, "it's not like the parents are going to be thrilled."

Danny shrugged, "If they can't accept that we're happy; then they don't matter."

"Hopefully they won't show," Max replied quietly.


	7. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Mother," Max said tightly, "thank you for coming."<p>

Janette Cooper smiled at her son, "I wouldn't have missed your ceremony for the world."

"Not after it made the social pages," Max replied, clenching his fists.

"Max," Alyssa said, touching his shoulder, "the JP has a question for you."

Max let himself be steered away, trying not to swear. "Thanks," he said after a moment.

"We said nothing would ruin this," Alyssa replied, "and nothing will. Don't think about her, think about tonight. You'll be a thousand miles away."

Max took deep breaths, banking his anger for the fires of passion.


	8. Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"I will never understand how so many people can be surprised that we're together," Max announced as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Why is that?" Danny asked as he tasted the sauce.

"The best advice I ever got about love was to fall in love with a friend," Max said, leaning against the counter by the stove. "You're my best friend."

Danny smiled, "You're my best friend too, Max." He leaned over and kissed Max gently. After he pulled back, he pointed his spoon at Max, "I think, however, that they were talking about a female friend."

"But I'm gay."


	9. Hallways

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>9- Hallways<p>

Danny pushed Max against the wall, "Don't ever do that again."

"But Danny," Max protested.

"No," Danny said, "you vanished Max. I couldn't see you and I didn't know if you were alive or not." He brushed Max's cheek with his thumb, "Don't go somewhere that I can't follow, love. I don't think I'd survive losing you."

"I'm sorry," Max said quietly, leaning into Danny's hand. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know that," Danny said, "but you did." He kissed Max's lips lightly.

"Guys, could you at least use the guest room and not my hallway?" Taylor demanded.


	10. Kissing in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Max leaned against Danny and laughed, "What are you laughing at?" Danny demanded, "It's freezing, and raining. We're probably going to get sick."<p>

"But we're together," Max told him, "and we'll be home soon."

"Soon isn't now, I'm freezing," Danny said.

"Then let me warm you up," Max replied, he hooked a hand around Danny's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, "Warm enough?"

"Not quite," Danny replied, panting softly.

Max kissed him again, for an even longer period, as he pulled back, he whispered, "Danny, can we go home now?"

"Yes, love."


	11. Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Max," Danny called, "are you ok?"<p>

"I'm fine," Max called back, "I promise; you don't need to come back here."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Max said, "Just wait there."

Danny sighed, "Fine." There was a loud crash and Max swore.

"Max?" Danny called.

"I'm fine," Max called, "just stay there, Danny. I promise, I'm all right."

More loud thumps and thuds, punctuated by swearing, made Danny uneasy. "Are you sure you're ok?" Danny called.

"Yes," Max replied, "I- Ow! Dang it!"

Danny hurried into the back bedroom, took one look and began to laugh. There was glitter everywhere.


	12. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you take a break," Max said, pulling the trowel from Danny's hand.<p>

"I have to get these bulbs planted," Danny protested, "I won't have anything to sell next year."

Max kissed Danny, "It's ok, Danny." He tugged on Danny's arm, "You need to take a break or you'll start making mistakes."

"But," Danny protested.

"I know that Sandy called in," Max said, "Jess quit and Nicole is on maternity leave. I know all of that, but I also know that you can't control people." He paused as Danny stood up, "at least, not without large amounts of chocolate."


	13. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I don't know who Will is, he's either a favorite brother or ex boyfriend. What I do know is that he died (possibly suicided) while Max was a Power Ranger.

* * *

><p>Danny waited for Max as the younger man knelt in front of an unremarkable grey tombstone, "Hey," Max said quietly. "I know I haven't been around lately." He touched the stone gently, "I just had a lot going on, Will." He glanced over at Danny, "I met someone, Will. He saved me." Max turned back to the stone, "His name is Danny and he's a florist. I love him a lot, but I still miss you. I wish you could have met him. I wanted to tell you everything and I couldn't. I hope you know I didn't abandon you."<p> 


	14. Obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Max laughed as Danny pulled him into the store, "Don't worry," he told his partner, "It'll be there."<p>

"But," Danny whined, "what if they don't have it."

"I know they will," Max replied.

"What if they don't?" Danny said.

"Then we will go home," Max said, "and we'll get the bag from the basement and you will use that. It's why we got the extra bag last year, remember?"

"But what if it's gone bad," Danny asked.

"It's dirt," Max told him, "it doesn't go bad."

"It's not _dirt,"_ Danny told him, scandalized, "it's soil with weed inhibitor."

"Obsessed much?"


	15. Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Danny watched as Max lit the last of the citronella candles and sighed. Max looked at him and smiled, "What?"<p>

"Nothing," Danny said, "I'm just being happy."

Max wandered over, pausing to get two beers from the cooler, "What are you happy about?"

"This," Danny said, accepting a beer, "us; alone."

Max slipped onto the lounger beside him, "It is nice," he admitted, resting his head on Danny's shoulder.

"It's peaceful," Danny said.

Max stared at the stars, picking out the North Star, "It is," he agreed finally. "I'm glad we decided to rent the place."

"Me to," Danny murmured.


	16. Photograph

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Hey, remember this," Danny called, holding open a photo album.<p>

"What is it?" Max asked. Danny slid the book across the table.

Max looked, and groaned, "I thought we burned that."

"Nope," Danny said, "it's perfect."

"How can you say that?" Max asked, "It's embarrassing."

"It's all about how we met," Danny insisted.

Max glared at the picture, "We aren't using it."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because I hate that picture and I don't want to be reminded of it every day."

Danny smiled, "Let me convince you," he said, and pulled Max across the table for a long kiss.


	17. Public Dining

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?" Danny asked as he studied the menu.<p>

Max glanced around the room over his own menu, "We are," he said finally. "Couple across the room can't keep their eyes off us."

"Good or bad?" Danny asked.

"They're coming this way," Max said, "we'll find out soon, I guess."

"Excuse me," the woman said.

"Alyssa?" Danny said, "What are you doing here?"

Alyssa grinned, "Just wanted to give you two a hard time on your anniversary."

"Funny, Max didn't say it was you," Danny said, glancing at Max.

Max blushed hotly.


	18. Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Something is missing." Danny announced, looking around the back yard.<p>

"Danny, you have every plant known to man planted out here," Max replied as he sunk down into the grass, "and we hauled so much back here that it just is not possible that we've forgotten anything."

Danny smiled, "There's no seating."

"I don't know," Max replied, not ready to move yet, "the grass is pretty comfy."

Danny chuckled, "Give it ten years and then try to tell me that." He looked over the back yard, studying the mix of traditional and wild forest. "Rocks!" He announced. "We need rocks."


	19. Safety

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Max was sleeping on the couch when Danny got back, bring a smile to Danny's face, "Hey baby," he said, shaking him slightly.<p>

"Danny?" Max asked sleepily.

"Yes," Danny said, "I'm home."

"You're safe," Max said, finally opening his eyes.

"You're safe to," Danny replied, "Now let's go to bed." He pulled Max up from the couch and gently steered him back to their bedroom. When the door opened, he sighed, "You haven't been sleeping in here, have you?"

"It's our bed," Max replied, as if it explained everything.

As Danny began to change, he realized that maybe, it did.


	20. Thrill

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Danny," Max said, pulling on Danny's hand, "let's ride a roller coaster!"<p>

Danny laughed at Max's childish enthusiasm, "Don't you have enough excitement in your life?"

"Nope!" Max said.

Danny tugged Max in close to his side, "I could kiss you here that would be a thrill."

Max grinned, "It's Gay Pride Day, Danny; we'd be weird if we didn't kiss."

Danny needed no other invitation, he kissed him lightly. "I love you, Max."

"I love you to," Max replied. He flashed a smile and said, "Now will you ride a roller coaster with me?"

"Fine," Danny laughed.


	21. Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Danny shivered as Max slipped out of bed, "Where are you going?" He asked.<p>

"To turn on the heater," Max replied, "its cold."

"Come back to bed," Danny said, "we can share body heat."

Max laughed, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Standard survival," Danny replied, "sharing body heat is useful to survive when it's cold."

Max slipped back into bed and sighed as Danny pulled him close, "It's too cold to go anywhere," he announced.

"Good," Danny said, "Call Kendall and tell her we won't be at the shop."

"Then I'll tell her you're keeping me warm."


	22. Watermelon

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Thank you so very much for sticking around for the end of my crazy ride. I have a unique view of prompts, and I like being unusual. Also, the rating was _mostly_ for this chapter, in my defense I went to bed right after I wrote it. And _I_ still think it's funny.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing like it on a warm day," Danny said into the phone, "and I've been waiting forever to have some." Max stopped outside the kitchen, curious. "It hasn't felt right, you know. It's more fun to do it when he's here, and that way we can both get sticky." Max stuck his head in the doorway to stare at Danny. "Then there's the spitting, there's no point if there aren't two of us." Max walked into the kitchen, staring at Danny. "All right, bye Mom." Max's jaw dropped. "Hey Max," Danny said, "Glad you're here, the watermelons are ripe."<p> 


End file.
